


Obliviate

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts, M/M, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Jongdae knows what will happen to his beloved when the Dark Lord finds out about him. So he had to make a decision.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 12





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you want to see the original tweet, here it is 😁
> 
> https://twitter.com/winarakniyeol/status/1250309550046998530?s=19

1/4

"He will die, Jongdae. The Dark Lord will have him & his family fed to Nagini once he finds out your relationship with him. You know how he hates muggleborns." Chanyeol told his best friend.

"What should i do? I know Sehun will pursue me even if i push him away."

2/4

"If you could only turn back time. Make him not fall in love with you. But that's impossible." Chanyeol said.

"No. It's not." Jongdae confidently answered.

It's somewhere here. It should be here.

"What are you looking for?"

"The Time-Turner, Professor Snape gave on our 3rd year. Accio time-turner!"

3/4

"Please step forward as i call your name." Professor McGonagall told the first years as they line up for the sorting ceremony.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Typical house of the mudbloods." Jongdae glared at Chanyeol upon hearing him.

"Kim Jongdae!"

"Slytherin!"

4/4

"No one asked you, you filthy, little mudblood." everyone gasped at what Jongdae said. But Sehun just stared at him.

"I'm sorry. If i did anything to upset you. I promise to be surely out of your way."

"Good." Jongdae said before walking away.

'I succeded.' he thought. 

Final.

"Come with me, Jongdae. Junmyeon can help in removing the dark mark on you."

"My mother was the one who carved those words on your skin, Sehun but you still want me to come with you?!"

"I love you, I do! That's why!"

"I don't."

I'm sorry. This is the only way to save you. Goodbye Sehun.

Let us love each other in another life...


End file.
